Happy birthday Mattie
by Heatherstar16
Summary: PruCan lemon fic for Canada's bday. Gilbert comes over to visit Matthew on his birthday and gives hima special gift. Lemon, Yaoi, human names used. Oneshot


Something for Mattie's B-day. Lemon, not much else. PruCan. Though it's a little late by this time, oh well better late than never.

Disclamer: I don't own the rights to Hetalia, if I did, there'd be more sex scenes like this.

Read and review, I sometimes feel invisible like Canada.

xxxxxxxxxx

The personification of Canada, Matthew Williams, woke up and headed downstairs to make himself some delicious pancakes for breakfast as per usual. He wore only a long red T-shirt with a white maple leaf on it, and his boxers were white with red leaves on them.

At the table he got the ingredients and mixed them together to make the batter. His bear, Kumakichi, or was it Kumajiro, sat across from him.

"Who're you?"

"*sigh* I'm your owner, Matthew."

He continued with his mixing, he didn't expect much out of this day though it was supossed to be his special day.

He took the completed mixture of flour, eggs, and milk and poured it into the pan, he waited until the pancake was heated on one side then flipped it smiling at the beautiful golden brown cake. He made several more with the same beautiul color and pilled them on a plate.

After drenching them in the sweet substance known as maple syrup, he ate in silence acctually enjoying the sweetness as it danced across his toungue.

Afteer he had finished he picked up his plate and went to clean it, he didn't hear the door open meaning he had a visitor, of course he wasn't expecting anybody today.

He put the dishes away after he cleaned them and was about to go and mabey catch a hockey game or something when he was grabbed from behind causing him to cry out in shock.

"Hey Mattie, how've ya been on this most awesome of days?"

"G-Gilbert?"

"The one and awesome!"

Matthew willed himself to relax in the arms of the former nation of Prussia he had come to call his friend. Gilbird perched on his shoulder and rubbed up against Matthew's neck in an affectionate manner.

"What are you doing here?"

"I came cause I...I love...your awesome pancakes of course!"

Matthew sighed. Of course he would be here cause of the pancakes and not him. "Well I already made some, but I supose I could wip up some more."

"Yeah, you do that."

Matthew went of to make some more but he did not notice Gilbert going and lightly hitting his head on a wall so as not to draw Matthew's attention.

'Fuck...why is this so hard?'

Canada made the pancakes and served them to Gilbert who practicaly emptied the mostly full bottle as he drowned his pancakes then shoved them into his mouth. Matthew just sat watching him, while thinking at least he wouldn't spend this day alone.

Gilbert finished the pancakes, and Matthew took the plate to wash it. Gilbert walked up to him and grabbed him from behind again nearly making the Canadian drop the dish.

"G-Gilbert, what...?"

Gilbert put his head into Matthew's neck and breathed in the scent he loved so much. Matthew threw his head back and gasped as Gilbert started to kiss his neck. His hand began to explore the boy's stomach and chest.

"Mattie, I, wanted to tell you something but it's so hard for me to say it even though it's the most simle phrase in the world."

Matthew hardly dared to breath, he wondered if he was in a beautiful dream.

"I-Ich liebe dich Matthew."

Violet eyes widened as he took in the meaning of what the albino said.

"Y-you do?"

Gilbert turned him around and stared at him, the cocky grin was gone and so was the mischvious gleam in his red eyes , his face was set in all seriousness.

"I do, I love you more than anything! Everytime I close my eyes your cute face is all I see! I can't sleep without you invading my dreams! I want you so bad I'd die without you!"

Matthew listened to Gilbert's confesion and felt his eyes prickle with tears. Gilbert stepped back in surprise at the tears.

"Ah! What's wrong Mattie! did I say something wrong?"

The blond boy rubbed the tears from his eyes and looked at the former nation with a big smile.

"No. It's just what you said made me so happy, because Moi aussi, Je t'aime." He replyed.

Gilbert smiled at this and picked Matthew up and twirled him around the kitchen a few times before he pulled them together for a long and passionate kiss.

Matthew responded as Gilbert stuck his toungue out and licked his lips asking for entrance and the Prussian explored the hot wet cave of his mouth. Then he pulled away.

"This is so awesome! Mattie, you've made me the happiest and luckiest bastard in the world!"

Matthew could only laugh. Then Gilbert picked him up and ran with him to Matt's bedroom. He kicked the door open and ran in, kicking the door closed behind him, to put the Canadian on the bed and kissing him and climbing over him. Matthew pulled away for a second when he realised where he was.

"Uh, Gilbert, what are you..."

Gilbert put a finger to his lips. "I love you so much Mattie, I want to show you how much. Will you let me make love to you?"

Matthew blushed and looked away a second. He realised this was what he wanted, more than anything. He turned with a soft smile to Gilbert. "Yes, I want this, we both want this."

That was all Gilbert needed to hear as he pulled Matthew in for another kiss. Matthew felt Gilberts hands roam along his back pulling the shirt up and over his body, Matthew rsponded by pulling Gilbert's shirt of his body. Gilbert pulled away and moved down Matthew's neck kissing it and licking it, and sucking on it making Matthew gasp in pleasure.

Gilbert licked along Matthew's chest and stopped at the boy's nipples which were erect in the cool room. He smirked as he began to tease them, licking them and nibbling them till they turned to a ruby red color. Matthew couldn't help but moan his pleasure. Gods, it felt so good! The sound only encouraged Gilbert to continue with pleasuring the blond.

Matthew wove his fingers through silver-white hair as Gilbert licked his stomach and dipped into his navel, making Matthew arch his back and cry out. Gilbert smiled wider and licked him slower at a more agonising pace making Matthew gasp.

He made it to the waistband of Canada's boxers and kissed them right were he knew that was. Matthew jerked sharply with a gasp. If Gilbert could smile wider than he already was, he would have. The growing bulge in Matthew's pants began to wetten with pre-cum.

"Well now, what do we have here?" Gilberts low voice was full of mischief, and Matthew could almost swear he heard excitment hidden within it. The red-eyed man slowly, teasingly pulled the boxers off Matthew's body making sure they rubbed his erection as he did so. Matthew couldn't help but gasp. Gilbert tossed aside the pointless article of clothing and drank in the sight.

Matthew's cheeks were red with a blush that made him look innocent and adorable and his lips were parted and slightly swollen, his neck and chest had angry red marks from his love bites, and his skin was shining with saliva, and when Gilbert saw how aroused Matthew was he felt his own cock become larger than ever within his pants that he had yet to take off.

He reached down and took Matthew's hard and throbbing member into his mouth. His licking and sucking actions drove Matthew over the edge, as he felt himself coming closer to sweet relief. He practically screamed Gilberts name as he reached the peak of his pleasure and came into Gilbert's mouth. Gilbert sat up smiling at Matthew and his cock twtched at the sight of his love riding out his orgasm.

He put his fingers to Matthews lips. "Suck." He said simply. Matthew nodded and took the digits into his mouth and licked them and sucked them making sure to cover them in saliva. The very sight caused Gilbert's member to drip precum of his own. Once he thought they were slick enough he pulled them out and turned Matthew over onto his stomach.

"This may hurt at first, but it'll feel good in a moment, I promise."

Matthew nodded. "I trust you Gilbert."

Gilbert put a finger to Matthew's tight hole and pushed in. Matthew gasped a bit in slight pain but it was a pain he could deal with. Gilbert carefully put in another finger and waited a moment so Matthew could get used to it before scissoring his fingers within Matthew's hole to get it ready for something larger. Matthew felt himself become rearoused as Gilbert did this. Gilbert probed deeper within looking for that sweet spot he knew would make Matthew feel real good.

A cry of pleasure told him he had found it and he smiled, he brushed that spot again making Matthew gasp and moan in ecstasy. He gripped the newly aroused member and began to pump it quickly and thrusting into his prostate, this was too much for Matthew to take in and again he came, his seed spilling onto the sheets and he colapsed onto the bed.

He waited for Matthew to recover for a few agonisingly slow moments his own need needing realise and soon.

Once Matthew recovered, Gilbert took of his anoyingly tight pants with a groan. Matthew looked around and gasped at how large the Prussian man was. Gilbert looked at him and smirked knowingly.

"Like what you see?"

Matthew turned away his face redder than before. Gilbert laughed.

"Are you ready for this Mattie? Once I do this, I won't be able to stop."

Matthew turned back to him blush still on his face. "I am ready , I don't want to stop. i love you Gilbert."

Gilbert leaned and kissed Matthew. "And I love you."  
>He got into position and Matthew nodded, and Gilbert slipped in slowly but easily. Matthew grunted in pain but it subsided within a minute. Gilbert began to move in and out and repeated the process over again his own moans mixing in with Matthew's.<p>

Gilbert began moving faster and faster, enjoying Matthew's tightness and the sounds he made.

"Ah, G-Gil-ah-bert! I-I'm...!"

"I-ugh, Know, I am t-too!"

And Gilbert came the same time as Matthew did, thier seeds spilling, Gilbert's into Matthew and Matthew's onto their chests. Gilbert colapssed onto Matthew and the two lay, there breathing heavily.

Gilbert lifted himself up. "Are you okay Birdie?"

Matthew looked at him with lust clouded eyes and smiled. "I'm fine Gilbert. Thank you so much."

Gilbert looked taken aback. "For what?"

"For remembering me, and for being there for me. It's all I could ever ask."

Gilbert kissed his sweaty forehead. "Happy Birthday Mattie."


End file.
